


A Novel Approach

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mando and Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: After her newest book provokes a heated response in Noara she needs to find a way to get Torian alone to take work out her pent up energy.





	A Novel Approach

Noara felt a bit silly, sulking in the shadows of a side hallway outside the training rooms waiting for Torian to emerge. She would prefer to just walk in and find him, it would feel far less creepy at any rate, but she knew what would happen if she did. Someone, Aric, Beywan, or any number of other officers and Alliance members, would stop her. They would just want a “quick word” or her opinion on some new tactic, piece of equipment or training method - most of which she had no real experience dealing with anyway - and by the time she escaped he would be gone.

Now it would, of course, be easier to wait for him in their quarters but someone could find her there too.

No, ambushing him was a far better plan.

Once she would have felt guilty, dodging work and responsibilities like this, but ever since Lana had saved her from her imprisonment she had worked nearly non-stop. Saving the galaxy was a full time gig after all. It had taken Torian to force the point but she now knew the only way she way going to get a break was to make it happen herself, and that as long as not one was being shot at it was okay to take a breather here and there.

Now she intended to use his lessons to score them both a much needed respite and work off some of the pent up energy she could almost feel herself vibrating with. She needed Torian to walk out of that door now so she could whisk him into the dark hallway and encourage him to pin her against the wall like he had several times this afternoon in her imagination. It had been a while since they had been able to spend some quality time together but that was only half of what had her aching for his touch.

She had skipped her normal lunch time to read the next few chapters of the newest _Escapades in Wild Space_ holonovel and it had gotten quite… hot. And very detailed. She couldn’t help but reimagine the scene, but instead of the heroine Kera and her current conquest, a roguish pirate captain, it was her and Torian. She had imagined him undressing her hurriedly, literally ripping her dress off before lifting her in his arms to wrap her legs around his hips, his clothing moved just enough to allow him to slid into her with a grunt of approval. The author had been _very_ detailed and that had only encouraged both her imagination and libido.

And now she needed an outlet for the arousal still coursing through her hours later. 

Once she had to find her own way to release the effects her reading sometimes had on her, usually though a cold shower or much more intense sparring match than Kira appreciated. She still employed those methods sometimes now, and would forgo seeing Torian tonight if she could have Kira here to spar with if only so she would finally know what became of her friend, but as that was not the case she was determined to enlist his aid. She had little doubt he would be a willing participant.

That was how she ended up staking out the training room door, hidden in the shadow of a hall that needed the lights fixed, and burning a hole with her gaze into the closed door. She felt almost like an animal on the prowl, a comparison she thought he might appreciate. Finally her persistence paid off and the door slid open and her prey stepped into view. She held herself back from pouncing immediately, waiting as he started walking down the hall toward her. She knew if he got close enough he would notice her, even with her cover of shadows, he was after all a skilled hunter himself but wanted to surprise him .

Reaching out with the Force carefully she tugged him into the adjacent hallway just before he passed it. He didn’t cry out in surprise, she hadn’t expected him to, but he did have his gun in his hands before she had pulled him all the way to her. She saw the moment he realized what was going on, the serious suspicion on his face giving way to surprise, just before she pulled him down by his chest piece to crash her lips against his. He dropped his gun, the echo of it crashing to the floor louder in the empty hallway than she would have guessed, and pulled her tight against him.

She kissed him desperately, like it had been weeks since they had seen each other, pouring her yearning and need for him into every touch. She ran her hands through his hair, down his shoulders, across his back. She didn’t even mind that she couldn’t actually touch him through his armor - it was as much a part of him as his skin. Every time her fingers brushed across the battle scars or rough patches in the beskar, each telling a story of a time he could have been injured, when his armor saved his life, she was reminded how lucky they were to have found each other. Without the insane turn the galaxy had taken, they may have never met or, even scarier to consider, they could have met as enemies.

Digging her fingers into the edges of his pauldrons she tugged him down slightly and pulled back just far enough to speak. “Pick me up.”

He laughed against her mouth and complied, grabbing her by the thighs and picking her up. Immediately she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Oh yes,” she sighed as he kissed along the line of her jaw toward her throat, “just like in the book.”

Torian stopped, his lips pressed against her pulse, as he tried to work out what was going on. After a moment he pulled away to look at her with a smirk, “Noara, are you trying to act out a scene from one of those trashy novels you read?”

Her face flushed but she shot him a sly look. “I might be,” she said, pausing to bite her lip. “Is that a problem for you my love?”

He shook his head, “any reason why are we doing this in a hallway?”

“People can find us in our room,” she replied matter-of-factly, idly running a finger along the scars on one of his cheeks. “I didn’t want to chance interruptions.”

“Ni suvarir. Liser ni gotal’ur evaar’la dajun?”

She frowned, “evaar’la?”

“New,” he supplied. “New plan, return to our quarters, message Theron that it’s in everyone’s best interest not to disturb us and you read me this scene that’s got you so excited you pounced on me like a manka cat. Do it justice?”

Noara inhaled sharply before smiling brightly. “I love you cyare.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You should,” she said, looking down at the way he was holding her. “Am I heavy?”

Torian shook his head, squeezing her thighs lightly, “like holding two sweetberries.”

“How would you feel about carrying me to our room?”

“If you don’t mind being carried through the War Room,” he said with a shrug that made her bounce a little in his arms. “And you pick up my gun.”

“I can handle that,” she laughed, waving a hand to levitate his gun up from the ground so she could hook it to the holster on his back.

“So,” he said with a satisfied smile as he started to walk toward their room, “tell me about this book of yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Beskar: Mandalorian iron, what their armor is made of  
> Ni suvarir. Liser ni gotal’ur evaar’la dajun: I understand. Can I make [a] new plan?  
> Evaar’la: New, young  
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Written for a Soft OTP prompt: pulling each other into dark hallways for secret yearning kisses


End file.
